Because of you
by quechan89
Summary: For five years, they had share the same dreams, the same promises and the same future for their love. However, because of the third party, Rukia willingly to sacrifice their love but Byakuya has the different view. AU Setting, ByaRuki. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a year since my last update and I've facing many difficulties to continue this hobby of mine. I lost my laptop last year, thus, losing all the current update of my fanfics. Therefore, I've deleted "Love Hurts" for I may no longer continue the story. I am trying hard to not neglecting The Prince First Love since I really like that fics and will find the time to continue it. A little about this fic, it will be a short story compared to the other and I really wanted to end it as fast as I could. Probably it was not that good since I wrote it in a rush mood but I will corrected it after this and yeah, my English seriously has gone rusty since I've been writing more articles in my own language and I totally forgot to sharpened my English. sorry about that.**

**Enough talking and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

"I've done what you want. Are you pleased now?"

The words spilled like a sword piercing through her already broken heart, shredded it like a piece of paper. She could feel the hatred and rage loiter in every syllable that passed through the thin lips but she only dare to keep her mouth shut. There were only two of them alone in the room, standing two steps from each other, face to face. No noise, no movement; just the heavy breathing from the man in front of her which fills with wrath.

She silently gazed at him; admire how the silhouette of him looks seamlessly handsome. His beautiful grey eyes were hidden beneath the long, ebony hair that falls on his broad shoulder. She must admit, deep in her heart the tall man appears stunning with the black tuxedo fit perfectly with his masculine body but the red tie which neatly tied an hour ago has been scruffy, hanging loose around his neck. However, what she really wanted to do was to speak to hold that strong body in her arms, touching and feels his skin against her but she couldn't.

Today, she couldn't for she knew it's a crime.

_A sin._

"What should we do now? Congratulate your successful desire or better I say…_selfish?_"

She stared dumbstruck, her mouth gaping at the mocking sentence and she could feel tears started to form, stinging her swollen eyes. The words although passed easily from his mouth, hurt her more than she could imagine.

_Selfish?_

She chuckle slightly, bitter and ache. Why can he understand her intentions? What she had done, it's the best for them, for their lives.

_But you never see it that way, didn't you, Byakuya?_

Trying to swallow the lump in her throat, she cleared it with a harsh cough, opening her mouth to inhale the cold air into her lungs. She needed air, oxygen and room to breathe. It feels suffocating to be with him in the room when she knew, it is wrong but still, deep in her heart, she wanted it to be.

She tighten her fist, barely trying to recollect all the courage she had gather from the moment she intended to step into the room.

"Byakuya, I…"

"You what?" he cut her off, his eyes glared deadly upon her as he stood a mere steps from her, towering the petite figure. He could sense the tense as the body cowering, slightly trembled each time his voice echo in the small room however, he couldn't bring the compassionate from his cold heart to comfort, to touch or kiss the trembled lips. He even couldn't bring the words to tranquilize the pain that spreading like a virus into his veins, killing all his senses and feelings. How can he tell the words she wanted to hear if it's only a lie?

Byakuya looked at her and his heart wrench almost painfully. She was standing in front of him, her eyes glowing with the beautiful gleams like stars twinkle in the midnight sky and the wet, crimson lips… egging him to taste, to lick… he ducked his head a little, wanted to vanish the thought of her but still, he couldn't bring a word to describe how beautiful she was at that moment.

She was like an angel, pure and innocent. The white gown definitely arouse the naïve side of her and with the black hair bound upward, it brings a vibrant view of her luscious neck. She wore nothing on her neck, only a star-shape earing and white ribbon tidying the hair. The line white silk chiffon dress falls on her knees and the sleeveless cut shows her pale, bare skin with only beads of pearl bracelet around her wrist. Byakuya cleared his throat, swiftly avoiding from staring at her with lustful eyes.

"You know it's not like that…it's the best for us."

He silently gazes at her, and he receives the remark deep with regret and agony. Although the room was dim, he could see the tears brimming across her rosy cheeks and heard the hoarse voice as she spoke. Nevertheless, he couldn't eaten the words, couldn't signify the meaning of her action. It feels like she had betrayed him, neglecting their love for her own selfishness and for all those years sowing love and dreams; it turns out to be a lie. Nothing but an empty promise!

"Best for us…?" Byakuya repeated the words; his voice was deep and emotionless. He had heard for an umpteenth times and grew fed up with it.

"For all this years, does it means nothing to you? Our love, our promises… didn't you see that? How can you-"

"It's the best for us!" she abruptly snapped, glaring at him. How many times does she need to imply those words until he could understand? Before she could say another word, her petite body was suddenly pushed against the wall, a hand pinning both her wrist above her head.

"Bya-Byakuya! Stop this! What are you doing?" she stuttered, suddenly alarmed with the intimacy between them. She tilted her head upward to meet his gaze but suddenly pause when she catch a gleam of rage in the misty grey eyes.

He was staring at her; his gaze was impassive and cold. His right hand tightens around her both wrists, the other one beside her right cheek, trapping her. She was aware of how close her breasts against him, brushing his dark suit whenever she struggle to move. Wriggling from his grip, she was rewarded with a callous hand touching her rosy cheek; caress the soft mound and gradually inching to her succulent lips.

She gasp, her eyes widen when the fingers tracing her lips, slightly tugging the bottom part. "Byakuya!"

"Shh…" he spoke, the warm breathe of him fanning her cold cheeks. "I'm angry right now. You don't like it when I'm angry," he whispers sensually, his voice was husky. He tilted his head a little, catching the earlobe and make a quick lick of it, causing the woman in front of him whimpered. He smirked upon seeing her reaction, casually continue his ministration, caressing her blossom cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" she murmured, meeting his eyes. "You know this is wrong." He chuckled softly, as if it didn't affect him at all.

"Is it? Tell me…" his voice deep and sexy, and with the sly smile plastered on his face, she was like mesmerized by his mischievous behaviors. "Do you hate it?" as he spoke, his lips deliberately touching the crook of her neck, taking his time to pleasure the soft, warm skin.

She gasped, jolted by the sudden sensations and she squirm even more from his grips, wanted to free from his prison. "Please…don't do this. This is wrong and what we're doing now… is _wrong_," she said, but she realizes her voice had grown husky, her breathed became heavier.

"Stop…saying such thing," he retorted, almost irritated. "Today is supposed to be _our_ day, but you ruined it. Don't you feel sorry for me? You sold me…for your stupid sacrifice!" He grabs her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze but she fiercely held their eyes together, never back away.

"No, I don't!" she exclaimed. "And you wrong for one thing, I didn't love you! For the past five years, you're not just more than a toy. I grow tired of you and please…end this!"

Byakuya eyes widen upon hearing her remarks, but he hastily return to his cold demeanor. His fingers once again touch her sealed lips, just to find it getting wetter and wetter as he played with the painted lips. He moved slightly to her ears, giving a hot blow of his breathe before saying, "You shouldn't spout a lie with this delicious lips of yours, Rukia. It makes me wanted to _eat_ them." Byakuya nuzzle her soft hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her odor, before trailing downward to meet with the bare skins.

As his lips once again touch her shoulders, Rukia shuddered slightly, inciting a moan when she feels him licking the sensitive skin, and then traveling to the juncture of her neck before laving the sweet texture. She could feel his grips had loose his tight and she swiftly escape just to hold the front of his suit.

"Bya-Byakuya…" Her heart crazily hammered and her mind went wild of the thought being with him alone in the room. She was afraid someone might enter and discovered them and it couldn't be any good.

_They need to stop… it's a dangerous game they were playing…_

Her logical senses screaming to with stand him from making further movement, from committing any more wrong doing than they have ever gone through but the feeling of his touch against her makes her lost all the rational thought and now she found herself craving for his kisses, his soft touch.

"Stop me, Rukia." She heard his voice against her bare shoulders, but instead of following his order, Rukia threaded her fingers through his hair, eliciting a groan from the man who's now sliding the thin strap of her white dress down to expose more of her cleavage. Rukia moaned softly when the hot lips suddenly latched onto the fabric that covered her right breast, nipping the soft mound whilst both his hand sliding downward to push gripped her slender thigh, just to tighten it around his waist.

Rukia yelped, her eyes widen and she blushed furiously when her nether region pressed against something hard. She stared intently at Byakuya, their eyes already clouded with lust and passion and their breathing grew heavier against each other.

"Byakuya…"

"Stop me, push me away. Or you will regret this."

His words feel like hanging in her hazy mind. She couldn't hear anything except for their ragged breathing.

_I've committed a sin. I should stop this…yeah, stop…him, stop…_

Without she comprehends what she was doing, she was tilting her head, leaning forward to meet his open mouth.

And then, reality hits her.

She had lost.

_I'm sorry, nee-san…_

* * *

**So, how is it? It is an AU setting plot. Probably the plot was confusing, the next chapter will explain more of their relationship. Thanks for reading. Do review if you like it^^ I appreciated it very much.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, apologize for the late update. I never thought this story will receive favorites and reviews from you guys since the plot is far more simple than the other fics. I've started working since last month, so the time for writing becomes limited. Actually, I had to cut the story shorter than usual as it will took another weeks (or months) for me to update if I decided to write it longer, aside from my writer block sickness...=( yeah, sorry for that. ****About the chapter, the development between the characters and their past is slowly revealed, the character probably OOC from the original (it's hard to maintain their characteristic especially Byakuya).**

**Thanks to Starcakes, Lilith's Heart, kiti4life, DRUON, VKLOREO23, LuciL06, Yuki-onna 0, PAMILA DE CASTRO, RukiaChan1989, Aii Sakuraii, loverukia and guest for the amazing reviews^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Warning: Lime chapter**

**CHAPTER 2**

The ray hits through the vast glass windows, shimmering the grand hall and down straight to the altar, illuminate the three figures. There was a melody running through the hall, waving the common tune whenever the occasion occurred in that place.

There were no noises from the floor, no notable movement; just a smile plastered on everyone faces as they gaze intently at the figures in front of them, awing at their compatible.

The tall man gorgeously stood out than others in the hall, with the dark tuxedo fit perfectly on his build frame, the long dark hair cascading down to his wide shoulders and his strong scent feels like entrancing the women's heart, capturing their sight to lock to his handsome figures forever. The woman shyly lifting her head to meet the grey eyes, unravel the pale skin and the enormous eyes. She was petite, but the long, white dress seemingly makes her slim body taller than usual, in addition with the white heels she wore. Her short, dark hair falls freely with a crown bestow on top of her head, sparkling under the sun ray.

She was smiling, spreading the happiness she now encounters for the world to know, to be the witnesses for this cheeriest moment in her life. She nervously glancing around to search for someone and she finally noted her, sitting almost at the back of the hall. Their eyes met and her eyes tell everything to that person.

_She was blissful._

But Rukia saw nothing except sullen and gloominess. In her heart, there's no sunlight or euphoria. There was only darkness. When their eyes met, she couldn't lie her feelings.

_She hated it._

Deep in her heart, she feels want to scream, pouring out all her rage and remorse, kicking her feet and ran out from the building.

This is not what she want it to be, and yet this is the best for them. For her and for him… that was she always thought.

Rukia response the smile with a quick beam and quickly avert their eyes as she noticed, her sight become hazy and blurry with the tears. Gripping her gown tightly, she let the pearl running down to her rosy cheeks, wetting the back of her hands. She doesn't care the person who sat next to her, doesn't heard or see anything because she only feels pain.

"Do you…" She startled as the voice echoes in the enormous hall, vibrating her heart. She lifted her head up, staring blindly at the altar. An old man stood between them, looking at the tall man.

"Kuchiki Byakuya accepts this marriage as the guidance of God, and swears to follow His will and fulfill your duty as a husband and love your wife always, and to be firmly faithful to her for as long as you shall live, until death do you part?"

Her heart thudded faster and the violet eyes broaden in apprehensive, swallowing the lump in her throat. The atmosphere suddenly went mute and unconsciously she was bracing herself with the bench in front of her, holding it tightly.

There was a long silent. Rukia gawked nervously, trembling when the man shut his eyes, breathing heavily. Every time he opens his mouth, she feels like wanted to jump from her sit. She heard the audience started to whisper among themselves, questioning his unexpected action of deliberating the reply.

"Kuchiki-san?" The old man with the dark attire calling the handsome man and he gradually open his eyes.

"Do you accept her as your wife?"

_No… don't say anything…_

He let out a long breath, gazing at the stunning woman in front of him and finally… nodded.

"Yes, I do."

Her world had just _died. _

"If you want to cry, just let it out." The woman besides her murmuring when she collapses herself on the floor, weeping faintly. "It's normal for the tearful after letting your loved one go. Your sister for sure will live happily and you…" Rukia could feel her warm touch on her shoulder, caressing it softly.

"You will find your light someday."

No, you're wrong. I will never find it again …

since I lost it today.

* * *

He was sipping a hot coffee; his back leaning against a tree while his eyes fixed at a small figure with intense gaze. Ever since she had joined the table for high tea session, never he let his eyes passed from any of her movement, even a light act.

Biting the chocolate cake, he saw her bright violet eyes flicker with the most beautiful luminosity and he instantly knew, she favor the taste of the food.

"It's tasty." He heard her alluring voice, observing how the red lips curled with satisfaction and cheeriness. A white cream from the cake stuck on the luscious lips, and Byakuya had the hard time to control the urged to lick it from her face, savored the flavor through the pale, soft skins and when the moist tongue appeared from the pouty mouth, he had to grip the cup tightly from pouncing the petite woman and shove his tongue in those sweet cavern.

Just watching her from afar, the hidden lust beneath his cold heart swiftly sparks, sending tremor of the passion and affection to every fiber of his being. Just being around her, his heart swell with happiness and churning with nervousness as if she has mesmerized him through the tempting yet, innocent smile and those stunning violet irises.

"Nee-san, you should try it."

Byakuya narrowed his slate eyes when the girl gave the woman with a blue dress a slice of it. He finally realizes that woman was actually there, sitting across the girl he loves, quietly stirring the hot tea. He thought there were only both of them in the garden, no one else interrupting them but guess he forgot something important.

"Yes, Hisana. It's delicious, I made it myself. It's your husband favorite too."

The woman with the same black hair with his came with a maid behind her. She takes a seat beside Rukia, ordering the maid to pour another cup of tea. His mother caresses her hand, gently asking the timid women to put some courage in conversation with her.

"H-Hai…O-Okasan," Hisana blurted shyly, her cheek quickly bloom with redness.

The woman tenderly smiles. "That's my daughter-in-law. No need to be so timid, this is your world now. Us and Byakuya."

Byakuya almost let himself choked out when hearing those words. Although he was standing afar from them and hidden behind the bushes, but he clearly can heard his mother sentences. It made himself realize that he already married with a woman he doesn't love and all of it because of her. For him, he was not truly married on that day for he just agrees to an oath that doesn't mean anything to him. For him, it was only a game to satiate his parent's hope, that woman craved for him and that _woman_ selfishness.

Yet, he couldn't bring himself to hate her, the woman he had loved for five years. Although she tore his heart apart, her name still engraved eternally as long as he breathes in this world and he will continue to cry her name in every seconds of his life.

"Rukia, you want more?" The beautiful long haired woman, Kuchiki Saori turns her attention to the petite woman beside her, who has become so quite after her appearance. She deliberately takes a long glance at her before spoke. "Both of you exactly looks the same. Almost like a twin."

Rukia startled. Her eyes widen, but when she met the dark eyes, she quickly looks down.

"Isn't it?" Hisana cheerfully speak, grabbing Rukia's arm and linked it to her. "Rukia…is my other part, my precious and my pride."

Rukia's stunned, her heart thudded faster as the words spilled from her sister's mouth and something uneasy settles in her feelings, churning all the courage she have on that day. She holds the fork tightly to force her to stay composed and lifted her head slightly to give her a smile.

"Right, Rukia?"

She bit her lips, nodding her head slowly. "Yeah…"

_No, nee-san…I've betrayed you. I'm not your pride. I love Byakuya…_

_I love your husband!_

"You two have really good relationship. I admire that," Hana suddenly murmured, propping her chin while stirring the hot tea. "I always wish I own a daughter."

Hisana chuckled. "Now you have okaa-san."

Hana smile tenderly. "Yes, you're right." She deliberately bites the chocolate cake but realizes the beautiful lady beside her has stopped her eating.

"What's wrong, Rukia? You don't like it? The chocolate cake?"

Rukia jerked her head up, nervously waving her hand to say no. "No! Nothing! It's just…" _I want to vanish from nee-san's sight right now…_

She sat still for a moment, meeting her evenly and as she looked at the villa, she quickly stood up.

"Um…cold drink! Yeah, I want some cold drink," Rukia spoke, moving the chair aside to make the way for her.

Saori wrinkled her brows in confusion, blinked confusedly. "Why don't you let the maid take it for you? Minami!"

"Oh, it's okay Saori-san! I can get it by myself. I, um, want to walk around." Rukia nervously nodding and quickly averts both of the women's eyes, striding in a quick pace to the enormous house.

"Does Rukia have a problem? She seems wearisome lately, especially today,"

Hisana shrugged a little, following her sister's trail. "Probably works problem. She's always like that. Whenever she facing huge problem, she loves to take a walk." She ensures her; continue sipping the tea but then, her eyes glancing around the huge garden, searching for something.

"Where's Byakuya-sama?

* * *

Her small feet touch the cold marble floor and her body quickly enwrapped with the cold atmosphere. Carefully, she makes his way through the arc door, nervously eyeing the spacious room, afraid to meet someone she tried hardly to avoid since morning. After making sure the room is empty, she sneakily striding to the line of glass on the countertop, carefully lifting the heavy material.

"I bet it's expensive," Rukia murmured to herself, moving to the water filter and pour down the warm water. While gulping it, she noticed how discreet the house was. Even the house fills with expensive appliances; she could feel the emptiness within it. And Rukia noticed herself; it was the first time she steps into Byakuya's house.

For five years, he never brought her to his house and so does she. They met outside in secret, dating at the garden and restaurant almost 100 km afar from their home and yet, she still loves the feeling. As long as he was with her, she didn't care about anything. His parent, her parent… she will just close her eyes, turn a deaf ear.

But she never thought of that possibility.

Hisana will fall in love with Byakuya.

Rukia let out a sigh after finishing her drink, feels her body relaxed once being apart from her sister.

"I can't see her now," she said almost to herself. Staring at the garden through the window, she saw a pond on the left side of the house. It took her a minute to make the decision whether deliberately roaming in the house with the chances of meeting Byakuya is high or walking in the garden, together with Hisana and Byakuya's mother.

She groaned in frustration. "I never know life could be so frustrating, aside from exam."

Swiftly walking to the sink, she plan to wash the glass but suddenly froze when a fragrance sipping to her nose. Her body tense and she could feel her hand and feet went numb. Her back which feel cold under the air conditioner turns warm as something hard rub against her own blouse.

She knows the scent. Even in her slumber, she still could smell his masculine fragrance lingering in her room and even he was standing in the middle of millions of people, she will still notice him through his special odor. Only him.

_Oh, no._

She hastily turns to the other side, leaving the glass on the counter and passing a robust body behind her. A callous hand grips her wrist tightly, pulling her small body to his and she was trapped between his long hands, both of it on her sides. Rukia gasped, her eyes widen in wary and she fix it to the floor, terrified to lift it up.

"Why are you so scared?"

She felt her body jerk as the low, cold voice whispering those words, muffled against her dark hair. She now realizes how close their gap was as she could feel the tip of his nose caressing her forehead. Her breath hitch in apprehension when the man gradually moving inch by inch towards her figure and touching both side of her waist.

"Hm?"

Rukia blinked, opening her mouth to warn him, to tell him to stay away from her but she couldn't. Her heart was already heavy with regret and guilty and she couldn't force herself to refuse him.

"Why did you do that, Rukia?" His voice vibrating again in the room and she could feel how the emotion was different from before. It fills with sadness and irritate and Rukia hate it.

"I…" she softly voiced out, slowly lifting her head up. "I'm sorry…"

Rukia finally gather her courage and met the grey orbs, gazing with her blurry eyes. "I'm sorry," she repeats it again; hoping her words could reach him and melting his anger towards her, but still didn't dare to touch him. Her hands glued tightly beside her frame, controlling the sudden sadness that crept to her heart. "I mean it."

Byakuya only stared down, scrutinizing how the violet irises he always adores started to sparkles beneath the white pearls, and one by one pouring down through the creamy skin. When he saw her tears, his anger swiftly diminished as he never stand to see her crying, but his mind already race with rage for being refuse. He wants her to know how his pride already devastated by her, tripling to the floor when she taunt to push him down.

"You push me away. You…_dare_ to push me away."

"It's because I can't be with you anymore. What we just did, it's a sin to Hisana. I'm your sister-in-law, Byakuya!" she stressed him, narrowing the big, wet eyes to meet his slanted one. She needs to make him understand, to realize the reality of their relationship is already over. There's nothing he could do about that.

Recalling the last few hours incident, it's an inadvertently movement. He was touching her breast, fondling the soft mound when her sister's face came across her mind and she accidentally pushing him down. Hard. He was collapsed on the floor with his hands bracing himself from lying down, his long, model legs sprawling and his smooth hair tousled after their making out session. She reminisce Byakuya's face when he was sitting in utter disbelief as she running away from the scene, screaming with her voice stuck in her throat, unable to let it out.

He lazily curled his lips upward, smirking when he heard her words. "Do I care? If you think I will eat up those words, then you're wrong. You can't easily forget me, we were lovers. This stupid marriage thing won't change anything," he spoke, breathing hard as he inhaled her fragrance.

Rukia shook her head, refused to listen. He cupped the rosy cheeks, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Rukia, look at me."

Meeting his eys, she saw the baffling grey orbs, iridescent under the shiny weather and started to notice how soft his gaze was, piercing her stubborn one. Her gaze drop to his sharp nose, down to the red lips, and she return to his eyes, expressing the repressed feelings that had devoured her mind and heart for him to see. She hate herself, how easily she can slipped from only his gaze.

_I hate you._

"I love you."

Her eyes widen. She seldom heard the words passed from the cold guy's lips, but when he does, she definitely will melt.

Byakuya run his fingers, skimming the slim body and cup her face in his hands, lifting it to meet his. Their noses touching and Rukia has to bit her lips to control the urge from sobbing in his arms. When his thumbs wipe away the tears, her body that once tense has relaxed and she found herself leaning against it.

"Rukia…" His warm breath wheezing as he called out her name in that deep tone, stroking the rosy cheeks with the familiar sensations. His thin lips was moving only inch from her own as if waiting for her approval.

Rukia meekly smile. It always likes this before. He never done something without her consent and that's one of the reason why she had fall madly with the handsome guy. He never forced her to do his bidding, always place her on the highest rank in his life and never make her cry.

But she eventually had ruined it.

Through half lidded eyes, she stares fondly at the slate eyes, contentedly to realize the grey orbs has gradually soften, changing its shade to more dim with desire.

_I love you. I really love you, don't you know that?_

Tilting her head, she opens her mouth slightly, grazing indiscernibly against his and inevitably coaxing him to make the move. She touched the cold hands, caressing it with her thumbs to assure him. _Just this one, repentance from me…_

She pressed herself up to meet his mouth with her own, tipping her face to touch the red lips, feeling him promptly responded to her kiss. Her hands found their way to his shirtfront, clutching it firmly to brace herself. It was a light kiss, just the soft movement of lips against lips as she waited him to initiate another move. It already embarrassed her so much to be the first one who start the move, for sure she will not do any further than that.

But when their lips touched, she finally realized something. She missed him, God… even after their making out session; she still wants him, yearning for his touch. With the lips he kissed, she spouting lies to for the purpose of rejecting him, backing away from interfere into his personal life. She thought she can live without him, but here she was, no different than a wanton woman who seducing a man!

His response was more demanding as soon as he got the green light, moving forward and backing the small frame against the counter behind her. His hand cupped her cheek; one hand cradled the back of her head as he held her securely. His pink appendage darted out, slipping sensually between the lips and stroking the inside of her mouth, teasing her. She gasped, moaning between their kiss from his sudden change and when his tongue constantly playing with hers, she gave herself into the battle.

Byakuya's slowly broke the kiss, sliding his tongue across her, down to her neck. She eagerly arched her neck, giving him the full access to savour the creamy skin, while she threaded her fingers through the soft hair, pulling him close to her body. She panted from the overwhelming sensation when the man sucked tenderly at the pulse spot, nipping the sore as the callous hands traversed down to grip her thigh, hooking it around his waist.

They rubbed against each other body, feeling the passion and sensation, pouring out all the frustration, sadness and hatred through the kiss as it grew deeper and wet. Byakuya left her neck, swiftly searing her moan with another open-mouthed kiss and continue the assault on her succulent mouth. But when he abruptly thrusting his hips on her nether region, Rukia's eyes widen in surprised as she felt a thick, hard length press against it. She ponders those feelings. It was when she pushed him down, running away from his touch.

"Bya-Byakuya…w-wa," she shuddered, calling out his name between their kiss and she carefully placed her hands on his chest, intend to discontinue their love-making. They have gone too far. She totally forgot about Hisana and his mother who could anytime enter the house but the most important thing is, he seemingly wanted more than just a kiss.

Byakuya harshly gripped the hands, growling as his breath puffing in ragged motion. He gazed deeply, narrowing his grey eyes to meet the violet one. "Don't…" he murmured, brushing their lips as he spoke with the cold tone. "…you _dare_ to push me."

She nearly stopped breathing, her words hanging in her mind and she struggle to release from his taut grasp. "The maid…" she barely spoke, her eyes felt sting with tears. Byakuya leaned closer, inhaling the scent of her hair down to catch the lobe to his mouth. He licked it slowly while his pelvis pressed into her again, rotating slowly, inciting a whimper from the maiden in his capture. He grinned appealingly, touching the plump, swollen lips and sliding his hand all down to her bare neck, passing through the covered breasts and he suddenly cupped her sex, pressing it lightly with his index. He heard her breathe suck in and he giggled in amuse and satisfaction.

"I want you _here,_" he spoke, and to prove his words, he once again strokes the valley between her thighs through the tight jeans, feeling the hot, damp clitoris swelling in his palm. He stared into her dilated, violet eyes, then down to her succulent lips. It was tempting him to see how her cheeks were flushed from arousal, her dark hair hanging loosed and her breasts moving up and down from her heavy breathing. He had to endure the painful throbbing of his erection in his pants while trying to coherent his mind about the situation.

He had waited for a long time to be with her, dreaming of waking every of his sleep with her lying beside him and longing to officially making her his. He's still a virgin and so does her but after tonight, it's not gonna be the same.

_God, go to hell with everyone. I just one her, need her…only her…_

"I _want _you," he pressed those words before capturing her mouth again, harder this time, swallowing all the startled moans and hungrily slipping his tongue into her, ravishing the sweet cavern. He didn't care anymore, his heart and mind already fills with her appearance and the sweet scent of sex. He need his release from the ache inside his pants and impatiently wanted to bury inside of her.

"Rukia…" he called out her name in the desperation tenor she couldn't neglect. His right hand already moved to the front of her blouse, undo the first button whilst the other one caressing her buttocks, squeezing the soft flesh. "I want to make you mine."

Rukia shooking her head violently. _Here? In the kitchen?_ She tried to push his body but to no avail. He already drown in his own world, continue to bucking his hips in slow, rhythmically movement. "Byakuya, stop…you promised me." She couldn't help the whimper, the tears that squeezed out at being touched by him over everything else.

"I promised you… to be mine," he murmured huskily with the sexiness of his voice, capturing her off guard as he touch her breast, fondled the soft mound in his palm through the satin. She shook her head against his hold, still refusing to let him melting her obstinacy.

"Stop, not here," she tried scarcely for her voice to sound more normal that she ever did but it appears to be more rasping than she thought. Byakuya stop his hands, looking down at her with the smouldering look of desire on his face.

"When, Rukia? Tell me. After you gone married with other man?" he grimaced, low and dangerous. She blinked, stayed still and barely breathing. "You promised to be mine and I kept that stupid vow of yours to officially make you mine on our first night after marriage. I held those words for years, but you broke it!"

Rukia swallowed hard, trembling upon his high voice. "Should I spell those words to you? You-are-mine. And I goddamn swear to you, I'll show you what does it means. And it means n_ow_," he hissed, crudely unbutton her jeans, snaking his hands through her panties. She expelled her breath and sucked it in again as a whirlwind of pleasure and fear engulfed her. She fought to gulp the saliva as he moved his hand further, sliding along the nether lips, dipping into the wetness and coating her. She obstinately fought the urge to moan out loud, settling instead for a silent, open-mouthed gasp, grasping the air into the lungs. Her petite body inevitably arched against his hand and he rubbed the heel against her clit, teasing the hot, damp hole. "There's no one here to interrupt us, no Hisana nor my family. Just the two of us."

She heard him spoke, one of his hands continues to open the blouse urgently, and she felt his thumb brush the nipple through the pink bra. The pleasure was unbearable and Rukia quickly fell into his touch, loving the sensation and deliberately forgotten the surroundings. She wanted to believe there's no one will intrude them.

Byakuya twirled her around, her back against his. She yelped in surprise as he holds the waistband of her jeans, pulling it down below her hips and gripping one of her leg to land on the counter. She could feel the cold marble beneath her feet, and the cool air that crept to her bone as it touches her bare thigh.

"Spread it wider for me," he ordered almost to her ears, urgently and she bashfully opens her legs, stretching it until the tips of her toes touching the fridge. She moaned softly and shivered as his tongue trailed over the curve of her bare shoulder, pushing down the materials with his teeth to revealed more skin to his eyes. She could only whimpered inaudibly as nervousness engulfed her, wary of what he will do next.

_Is this for real? We are doing it here?_ She couldn't think rational anymore. All she could feel was the fire on her body, wiping out all her senses and his hands which were everywhere, touching and trailing with languid paralysis. She could feel her nipples puckered and strained through the bra, begging for his attention as he passed the mound, running the length of her body, tracing each curve before he settled on her hips. He tucked his thumbs underneath the thin string holding her underwear in place, and slipping once again to the hot tunnel, inserting one finger, circling and teasing the flesh there until it swell rapidly in response.

Rukia cried out, her petite body trembles in delight as new sensation overcome her, the feeling she never felt it before. They never went to this far, and because of the promise, he held back his desire for her. She can't stop him now, and so does she. She wants him to be hers and just realize how much she doesn't want to let him go. Not for Hisana or other women.

Byakuya inserted another fingers, causing Rukia to jerk in surprise, a loud moan escaped her lips. "Shh… lower your voice. You wouldn't want any interference, don't you?" he whisperers fervently, using the other hand to tilt her head, taking position on her swollen mouth, thrusting his tongue, seeking, exploring. She responded hotly, her arms sliding upward to grab his neck, burning the colds skins. His impatience grew, craved her to the point of desperation. He wanted her to be naked so he could feel her skin on his.

"Turn your body."

Dazedly, she complied, lowered her feet and turns her heels to meet him, eyes to eyes. Byakuya runs his fingers to the straps of her bra, pulling it down to reveal a full round globe of her breasts, savouring the sight of her heavy breathing when the first touch of his on the areola making her panted. He cupped one breasts with warm fingers and lowered his head to slant a kiss just above the pink perk, lazily swirling with his tongue before sucking the nipple into his mouth. Her gasp echoes across the room when he licked and suckled the breast, one hand fondled the left side.

She tilted her head back, her breath caught, and she scarcely leaning against the cabinet with her hands extending across the counter marble, finding something to hold. Her sex quivered with pleasant sensation, and she could feel her vagina getting wetter as the time pass by. Her gaze riveted on his face, while he brought her hand, touching something hard and warm. She blushed furiously as she started to realize the hard thing, her eyes widen in amazed, her hand still.

"Touch me," he asked, and she dryly licking her lips, stroking the length through the tight pants. A groan passed his mouth, his eyes shut and he leaned against her body, quivered when the small hand increased its speed, grasping and fondling his erection. He could feel his blood rushed, his muscle locking up, his entire body freezing as if his veins were turned to ice. "Ru…Rukia, stop…" he growled lowly, swiftly grabbing her hand to stop her, driving his tongue deep into her mouth.

"I want to come inside you," he purred, causing goose bumps to appear as she shuddered in anticipation. She watched as he kneels before her, her heart thudded faster and she apprehensively waited for his next movement. He pull down her jeans to dropped around the knee cap before kissing her creamy thighs, licking a wet trail across her bare flesh, almost near to the valley between her thighs. Rukia expected him to remove her underwear but he abruptly stopped, lifting his head to meet her eyes.

"Do you want me?" he ask, his breathing hard and heavy. She startled, blinking confusedly. _He asks me in the middle of this?_

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head, mumbling something she couldn't comprehend. "What do you want me to do?"

"What do you mean?"

Byakuya emit a soft chortle, and when he looked at her, he can only feel agony and grief. "This," he said, pointed the empty gap between them. "Is this really what you want?"

Rukia gaped at him bewilderedly, and when he stood, she noticed the beam of desire and lust in his eyes slowly dissipated, leaving the grey eyes to smoulder in bafflement.

"Of course I do," she tenderly replied. "If not, I shouldn't let you to touch me like this. It's because I want you."

"Then," he took a step away, stretching his hand forward in front of her face. Rukia gaped in puzzle, pulling her blouse up, hiding the bare mound and anxiously waited for him to speak.

He opened his mouth for a second before earnestly spoke.

"Marry me."

Her eyes widen in disbelief, her mouth dropped open.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 2. Please do review, I really appreciate it!^^ Sorry for my English, it's getting rotten nowadays..sigh...**


End file.
